Charlotte Aisaku
Charlotte Aisaku (愛咲く シャーロット, Aisaku Shārotto) is the leader Cure in Pretty Cure HeartPounding Love LiveWired! She is the third child of four children and the oldest female of the four. She is a beautiful, cheerful girl who excels in academics, very tech-savvy, and an avid video gamer. She goes to Techciti Middle School where she is the president of the famous Student Council. Her alter-ego is Cure Surge (キュアサージ, Kyua Sāji) and her motifs are electricity and technology. History Personality Charlotte is a 13 year old outgoing, cheerful girl and the Student Council President in Techciti Middle School. Her last name means "love blooming (like a flower)". She jumps in and helps others without thinking about it, and her leadership skills are exceptional. While she is an A student academically, she is horrible in sports. She makes up for it with her tech-savviness. She fixes phones, clears viruses out of computers, and dominates in video games. Her parents run a restaurant that cooks Japanese and international cuisine and she sometimes helps out cleaning and cooking, like her 2 older brothers, Yu and Ryuto and younger sister, Sheena. She is scared of roaches and rats, which is why she is scared of dirty places, such as Oki's room. She wears nerdy but cute prescription glasses that are midnight blue with oval frames and butterfly accents. Appearance Charlotte is pale-skinned with magenta eyes and shiny and straight magenta hair that go down to her shoulders with midnight blue highlights. She wears midnight blue glasses with big oval frames and white butterfly accents. She wears a blue elbow lengthed sleeve top with pink on the shoulders and sleeves and the number "03" in white on the middle area. She wears a long midnight blue long skirt with sky blue and pink plaids and cute pink gladiator thong sandals. Her school uniform is a sky blue shirt and a gold skirt with black Mary Jane shoes with sky blue socks. As Cure Surge, her hair turns pink, grows longer and gets wrapped to a heart-shaped bun. Her eyes turn Pink. She does not lose her eyeglasses. Her outfit is a midnight blue midriff-bearing dress which gradients to pink in the back, with a pink trim in the front and midnight blue trim in the back. It has pink puffy short sleeves and a midnight blue skirt which gradients to pink in the bottom. The dress has a thunderbolt-shaped cleavage window, and 3 thunderbolt-shaped cutouts on the back. The skirt has a pink trim on the top, and a black trim on the bottom, with her LoVELY LiNKER hanging on her waist. She wears pink arm warmers with a midnight blue trim and a midnight blue fingerless glove on her right hand, and a pink bracelet on her left. She wears white knee-length boots with a pink trim and gold heart-shaped tips. Relationships Cure Surge Attacks Items Songs Trivia References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty Cure HeartPounding Love LiveWired! Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Characters